The Pilot and Feasibility Program supports young investigators beginning their careers in CF research, as well as providing the opportunity for more seasoned investigators to explore new avenues of research. Additionally, the program offers an enticement for investigators who may have an expertise of interest to CF, but without support to initiate research in CF. As a recent change to processing pilot and feasibility applications, the institutional CTSA has agreed to add the CF Pilot and Feasibility to its